


Sleep My Dear

by Haleymotherofgod (tylerhohoho)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has to put Stiles to bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, there is a possible continuation of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhohoho/pseuds/Haleymotherofgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles."<br/>"Hmm?"<br/>Why didn't you come to bed?"<br/>"Stairs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> This was an attempt to get over writer's block I don't know I just hope you all have a nice day okay bye ily

Derek woke up noticing the other half of the bed was cold. Stiles never came to bed. He blinked sleepily at the clock, 2:17am. He stood up and stretched, joints popping with the movement. He went downstairs to find Stiles slouching on the couch in his suit asleep, his work laptop on the coffee table long forgotten. Derek bit back a smile before going over to wake him,

"Stiles."

"Hmm?"

Why didn't you come to bed?"

"Stairs."

Derek rolled his eyes, closed the laptop Stiles had been using and picked up his boyfriend off the couch Stiles not missing a beat as he clung to Derek's body, nuzzling his face further into Derek's neck.

"Dwrk?" Stiles mumbled as Derek gently climbed the stairs.

"Yes Stiles?"

"Do you think me taking this job was a mistake?”

Derek sighed and put Stiles down on the bed, "Does it make you happy?"

"Yes" Stiles pouted sleepily as Derek puttered around the room organising clothes for Stiles to sleep in, "But you make me happier and I never have time with you anymore. It sucks, Derek."

Derek sat down beside him, one of his own tee shirts on his lap, as he started stripping Stiles down to his boxers,

"I can't remember the last time you stripped me down for another reason to be honest." Stiles blew out a breath and raised his arms so Derek could put the shirt on,

"Derek, I wunna have sex tonight." Derek pressed a lingering kiss to Stiles mouth before speaking, “We can't. You have to be up in less than five hours and you haven't slept properly all week. Now come on, let’s go to bed." Stiles frowned but slithered under the covers, sleep threatening to over take him but he resisted for a little bit longer,

"Derek."

"Yes, Stiles"

"How about we take a vacation?"

"A vacation?"

"Yeah, I mean your birthday's coming up and I figure we could spend sometime at the beach. You could surf, I can sleep, and we can fuck." Stiles giggled and struggled to hold back a yawn. Derek chuckled and outstretched his arm, "C'mere, You're obviously tired. It sounds like a nice plan but we'll talk about it at a more reasonable hour okay?"

Stiles sleepily mumbled his acceptance and curled deeper into Derek.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Stiles, now go to sleep." and Stiles did.


End file.
